danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Danball Senki Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Danball Senki Wiki's Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Danball Senki Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any descrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. *There is zero tolerance for fake information and speculations added to articles. Unless you can prove what you are writing is legitimate, do not add it. *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles. *'Do not' use abbreviations. Danball Senki W should be written in full, never use DSW or DanSenW. *When typing the page titles, use the Template:Nihongo in the following coding format: *Use the Template:Warning for pages that contain spoiler info Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. Files *Official art and screenshots are allowed on the wiki. *All uploaded files need an appropriate name. **Ex: Owen kaios.png or Hiro's hidden power.png are appropriate names. Img1329906964440.jpg and Jin4357.jpg aren't. *Do not upload watermarked images or screenshots where subs can be seen. *Do not upload files you aren't going to use on a page. Character pages *Character pages for main anime characters will follow the western naming style titling the full name of the character. Western characters (from Nation A) start with the family name and then their first name, while the MAIN japanese characters (namely Tokio City) follow the reversed order. **Ex: Ban's page should be titled Ban Yamano, Masked J's page should be titled Junichirou Yamano. The Ban and Junichirou pages will redirect to the appropriate article. *Character pages for main anime characters will use the Character template. **The image used in the template should be of the highest possible quality. **If the character had a main role in the Danball Senki episode, the image should be taken from there. **If the character had no role or only a minor role in the Danball Senki series, the image should be taken from the original series. Attack Function pages *Attack Function pages will be titled with the romanization of their original Japanese name. *Attack Function pages will use the Attack Function template (usage explained on the template page). Episode pages *Episode pages will use the Template:Infobox_DBepisodes,. *Episode pages should start with a title first (name of episode; english, japanese, romanji and the date of airing) *A short brief summary should be provided followed by an Event heading (), listing out the major events in the episode. *Another heading to show differences between the game and the anime. *Quotes and a table of appearances for characters and LBXs should be listed. *Any reference(s) made shuld be noted at the very bottom. User pages *Limit the images in your profile to a maximum of 5 (userbox images not included). *Do not use templates made for articles in your user page. Signatures *Your signature must have: your username or a nickname, a link to your user page and a time stamp. *Your signature can't be longer than a line. *Your signature must be easy to read, no flashy colors or too many text effects.